


Danger Kink

by TheCursedChild



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Danger Kink, Forest Sex, Kidnapping, Rescue Missions, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursedChild/pseuds/TheCursedChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mission fails, Bass and Charlie find themselves together and turned on. Miles follows them after completing their mission for them, not quite disappointed with what he discovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Plot-less threesome porn, folks. Couldn't (and didn't want to) help myself.

“There they are!” a guard shouts loudly, drawing attention to the dark forms of the intruders in his camp.

Bass curses, pulling Charlie with him as they change direction. She protests by jerking her arm out of his grip and trying to speed towards the center. She isn’t sure how much time Miles has left, they need to get him out now.

“It’s suicide,” Bass whispers in her ear, his arms wrapped around her body. They are hidden by the shadows, the guard wisely waiting for back-up, knowing exactly whom he is up against. The whole point of capturing Miles was to get to them.

To get to Charlie.

These people are his Militia. Some of them received his personal guidance during training. Now they are under the command of Tom Neville, and he has grown more and more dangerous in recent years.

“We need to get him out,” she retaliates as she twists and turns in his grip, attempting to escape the hold and rescue her uncle.

“He’s safe. He won’t be harmed, you know that. It’s not his purpose for being here. There is nothing he knows that Neville wants, as far as that dick is aware, at least,” Monroe is quick to reassure her.

She clenches her fists in his shirt, fighting with herself until she can push her worry for Miles away and focus on getting out alive to try another day.

It is broad daylight, an oversight on their part. Night would have been easier, but they’d hoped to get in during the day with the guards more relaxed. They hadn’t known that Neville would anticipate that.

They take off at a run, blazing past soldiers and citizens alike, armed with swords and guns and Charlie’s ever present crossbow. No one is acting yet, too surprised to initiate a fight. They get back to the outer perimeter without much of a hassle.

It is the wall that troubles them. They’d gotten in with the weekly food supply, having taken out the actual delivery crew a good five miles from the camp.

Their only chance now is to fight their way through, which they’d anticipated having Miles along for. The duo take cover behind the wall of the blacksmith’s workshop and take in their opponents.

“Anything coming up behind us?” Charlie asks as she readies her bow to take out the guards with long range weapons, of which there are mercifully few.

Bass’ back is pressed against hers, blades at the ready as the sounds of reinforcements approaching grows in volume. Their muscles are tense, heartbeats aggressively fast and minds clear and sharp.

“Not yet, but it won’t take long. We have to take the rest out before they can join the fight or we’ll get overwhelmed.”

Charlie nods determinedly and kills the two men with visible guns in quick succession. Bass only waits for her first arrow to fly before he is on the move, twin swords spearing one man and fatally slicing through the skin of another.

They work in tandem to cross the last twenty feet, their voices sharp with warnings and orders, both acknowledged and followed to the letter.

“Horses,” Bass nods to the side where Neville’s stallion and a handful of mares are bound to a row of wooden posts.

Charlie moves away from the gate to untie two, one of them Neville’s because it’s most likely the best in the whole camp, and mounts the mare. She spurs the horses on and toward the gate, which thankfully has no doors to close it.

Bass grabs the reigns and skips into the saddle with a move worthy of the most practiced rider.

The first gunshot is loud and clear even among the commotion of the fight. The horses are capable of ignoring it, but Charlie, who doesn’t feel it hit, worries and tenses in anticipation of Bass’ cry of pain.

It doesn’t come, but more shots follow, the wood of the perimeter creaking and splintering under the hail of bullets, all missing their targets, but coming closer and closer with every shot fired.

The horses gallop away from the camp with frightening speed, encouraged by their riders and the dangers nipping at their hooves. Neville’s stallion is quicker than the mare, which is faster still than the average horse.

They skip past the tree line and through the foliage, easily losing their hunters in the familiarity of the forest. They ride for a while, slowing down when both animals have been pushed to their limits and finally stopping at a stream.

They’re still out of breath at the excitement and thrill of the adventure. The pair demounts and collapses next to each other, Bass on his back, arms stretched above his head, midriff showing as his shirt creeps up. Charlie lies on her stomach, chin resting on her arms, her eyes riveted to Bass’ rippling abs.

She is practically drooling at the sight, focusing on this to refrain from thinking of Miles, captured and chance less until nightfall.

There is not much conscious decision making as she crawls across the only foot separating her from delicious looking skin and  swings her leg over his to gain access to it.

Her lips skim over his bare stomach, his muscles skittish under his skin with every touch. She knows she doesn’t have much time to enjoy this privilege, that Monroe will push her away any second. So Charlie explores what she can while she can, her hands pushing up his shirt to give her more of Bass to worship.

Monroe seems to snap out of his Charlie-induced stupor, hand tangling in her hair as he pulls her up his body, blue meeting blue. The young woman starts to retreat, aware that she has gone too far this time, passed their ever present boundaries of past and inevitable future conflict.

If Bass agrees, he doesn’t show it, because instead of dragging her away he pulls her closer and captures her lips with his.

Charlie is quick to respond, perfectly able to adapt to this unexpected turn of events. She is completely on top of him, every inch of her body against one of his. She can feel every hard plane, and one that stands out, which she is happy to grind against with her hips, her hands on Monroe’s chest.

Her own moan breaks the silence in the forest, and Bass snaps back, however reluctantly. He leans back to the ground, leaving her to hover over him, a questioning and already resigned look on her face.

“You have to understand,” Bass grinds out, looking rather put-out at having to make conversation while Charlie was writhing against him just a second ago, “it’s a natural reaction to danger and adrenaline, and-”

“Are you saying you have a  _danger kink_?” Charlie grins, suddenly excited at where this little interruption is heading. She gets comfortable sitting in his lap, legs on either side of his hips, her hands close enough to his nipples that she can tease them with her thumbs.

Monroe’s mouth twitches into a smirk at her raised eyebrows, and he nudges another leg between Charlie’s, spreading her wider and pushing them even closer together.

"Are you saying you  _don't_?" He whispers in Charlie's ear, and her breath hitches as she feels herself flush, unable to deny it.

Monroe’s hands caress her back, reaching down to cup her ass in his hands, kneading one cheek while he trails his unoccupied fingers back over her spine, this time under her top. She shivers at the sensation, unsure whether to press into the touch or escape it. 

They kiss again, hard and fast, adrenaline making their movements less coordinated and graceful as they stumble through what might just be the hottest make-out of their combined lives.

It’s a stupid thing to get turned on by, danger shouldn’t be this exciting. But it is hot, and it is better than spending the rest of the morning in shock and fear at almost dying. They have enough nightmares as is.

Bass loses his shirt and Charlie her pants, both pieces of clothing surviving simply because they can’t tear without leaving either owner half-naked until they can get new supplies in the next town over.

They are harsh in their explorations, not bothering to be careful and leaving a slew of marks behind on their way to the main price. Bass’ back in digging into the unyielding earth beneath him, his shoulders pressed against pebbles and simply not caring with Charlie crawling all over his body, purposefully and single-mindedly trying to reduce him to a groaning mess.

She is mostly succeeding, only not completing her mission because he keeps busy with distracting her with his hands and mouth, figuring out what works and what doesn’t.

Bass wants access to her perfect breasts, so he strips her of her shirt as well, skin covered with fall-induced goose bumps, her nipples hard in the chilly air. He hears something, ignores it to stare at the young woman bared to him, only made aware that the words are important when Charlie’s head whips around and her whole face lights up.

He looks in the same direction to find Miles leaning against a tree, unharmed but for a darkening bruise on the upper part of his cheekbone. “So this is what you guys come up with when you’re supposed to be figuring out how to get me out of a hostile camp,” the former general says dryly, his stance relaxed as he takes in his best friend and his niece.

Charlie seems to realize exactly what she has been caught doing, and makes a split second decision to completely ignore her nudity and rises to cross the small space separating her from her uncle and quite literally jumps him.

Arms around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist and ankles crossing at his back as she laughs from joy and sheer relieve and then lowers her face to his to kiss him senseless. All Miles can do is hold her tight and respond to the clear invitation, and it seems foolish not.

Bass is still on the ground, trying to wrap his head around one of his fantasies quite possibly coming true. However, his body is suddenly cold and his cock is aching for attention.

  
He gets up with a groan and mutters a curse at his creaking bones while he takes in the sight before him. Miles has Charlie pressed against the tree he was leaning against earlier and is for a lack of better description ravishing her.  

She is barely holding on, the tree supporting her back and head as Miles attacks her lips with the same passion and sheer adrenaline that they are all feeling.

Bass slips his hands under Miles’ shirt, rediscovering and mapping the once familiar lay-out of his best friend’s body. The muscles beneath the rough pads of his fingers tense up, aware enough of exactly who is doing the touching.

It has been years, and the intimacy of this feels much harder to swallow than the one he newly shares with his niece. Bass feels the hesitation, knows as well as Miles how wrong this went last time, what they ended up to be. Enemies of the worst kind.

He still pushes through, pushes his body closer to the other two, kisses the parts of his former lover’s neck where Charlie’s hands and nails aren’t obscuring skin. It is simply a question of waiting, Miles has never said no to him before.

Miles tilts his head to the side, baring vulnerable skin to Bass’ hungry gaze, and that’s his cue. His teeth dig into flesh, which almost visibly bruises right away. His real goal though, is reaching around Miles now that he has permission, and cupping his hand around Miles’ cock.

The man throws his head back at the touch, dislodging his lips from Charlie who joyfully gets back down to the ground and nibbles at his collarbones instead. Her hand working to undo his pants so Bass has some room to play with.

She shares a snog with Bass over Miles’ shoulder as a thank you and smiles as he winks roguishly at her while he undoes Miles with a simple hand job. It is not fair putting him between the two hottest people he knows, put all their attention on him, and expect him to keep anything resembling self-control. He doesn’t.

He comes all over Bass’ hand and his own stomach, pulling Charlie away from Bass to stifle his groan with her lips covering his. He is hardly done with this however.

Ever the strategist, he positions the three of them to his liking. Bass gets pushed roughly against the tree in a semi-sitting pose while Miles strips his lover’s jeans off with pure glee, mouth wrapping around Bass’ length and cheeks hollowing as he sucks with abandon.

Charlie takes the time to dispose herself of any remaining undergarments and the moment she has Miles pulls away, Bass whining in disappointment. He shuts up quite quickly when Miles picks his niece up and quite unceremoniously lowers her on Bass’ cock.

They groan in unison, Charlie the loudest of them all. Miles captures her lips chastely before travelling down. He stops at her breasts for a moment, giving them extra attention while Bass fucks into Charlie as best as he can with the impossible angle Miles has given him.

He glares at Miles for that, but is ignored because his lover is already past Charlie’s navel and is teasing her something beautiful, the woman writhing between the two of them, unsure of how to get the most friction.

Bass thumbs at her breasts, two handfuls that fit perfectly in his hands as he feels Charlie moving against him as she moans at the combined sensations of cock and tongue. He knows she is about to come when her whole body stills, her back molding against his chest in anticipation, chasing the crash of pleasure building in her lower body.

She catches it during one of Miles’ powerful strokes with his tongue, her head tilting back onto Bass’ shoulder as she rides it out. She is finally able to move her hips to ride Bass like she has been wanting to, weren’t it for Miles holding her hips down for most of the time his cock has spent inside of her.

Bass feels her walls clenching around his cock as she comes and starts to ride him like she means it. He can almost feel his own climax trying to claw its way out of his body, Miles keeping him busy with lingering kisses.

He pulls away from the warmth of his lover’s mouth to call out a warning. “Charlie,” he groans, trying to slow her down a little bit.

Their smart girl gets the message and more or less hops from Bass’ cock to kneel in front of him and swallow him down all at once. The former president never does stand a chance against that.

The trio collapses into a pile of limbs, breathing hard.

“Danger kink, huh?” Miles smirks mischievously, plans coming together in his mind. “I can work with that.”


End file.
